


Of Omegas,Bands and Group Chats

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Hetalia: Axis Powers, History (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Art Student Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Kim Taehyung | V, Beta Park Jinyoung | Jr., Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, F/F, F/M, Guitarist England (Hetalia), Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Roommates, M/M, Older Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Song Kyungil, Photographer Min Yoongi | Suga, Police Officer Jeon Jungkook, Possessive Alphas, Singer Park Jimin (BTS), Teacher America (Hetalia), Teacher-Student Relationship, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Of Omegas,Bands and Group Chats

**3:45 AM**

**Gay Central**

**Alice:** Alright who's messaging me at like

 **Alice:** Almost four in the morning??????

 **Jimin:** Sorry it's urgent

 **Alice:** Oh god

 **Alice:** Jimin are you okay?

 **Jimin:** Well I'm not dying

 **Alice:** Is that supposed to make me feel better????

 **** **Jimin:** Up to you

 **Alice:** -_- 


End file.
